jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Czkastrid na zawsze/Jak Wytresować Smoka ♥
Cześć To będzie mój pierwszy blog w moim życiu. Będzie on o przygodach : Czkastrid i Sczechury (Astrid i Czkawka) i (Szczerbatka i Wichury) Blogi będę randomowo:( Miłego czytania:) Info -Czkawka i inni wyglądają jak w JWS i ma 16 lat -Będzie Czkastrid -Czkawka nie ma nogi -Będzie pisane czasem perspektywami ale większość to czkawka opowiada( Jego wydarzenia z życia) Początki Wielkiego Romansu Pewnego zimowego poranka obudził mnie (Czkawkę) mój ojciec gdy wchodził do domu. >Czkawka< Cześć tato. >Stoik< Cześć synu. Obudziłem Cię?? >Czkawka< Nie wcale. I tak miałem zaraz wstawać. Kłamałem. Lubię sobie pospać.;) >Stoik< To wstawaj prędziuchno!! za pół godziny masz szkolenie!! >Czkawka< Oj wiem, wiem >Stoik< Nie zapomnij po szkoleniu pomóc Pyskaczowi w kuźni dobrze??? >Czkawka< dobrze :( Po tych słowach tata wyszedł. Ja szybko się ubrałem, zjadłem śniadanie i poleciałem na Szczerbatku na szkolenie. Tam czekali na mnie : Sączysmark, bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szbatka, Śledzik i... Assstrid ♥ . >Śledzik< Co tak długo?? >Mieczyk< A tak właściwie to gdzie Pyskacz?? >Pyskacz< Tu jestem dzieciaki!! Tęskniliście?? W trakcie rozmowy Astrid podeszłą do mnie♥. Usiedliśmy z daleka od innych. Gadaliśmy i przez prawie cały czas się śmieliśmy;).Gdy inni zauważyli ,że się śmiejemy ,śmialiśmy się jeszcze bardziej z ich min;). Po długich dyskusjach toczonych na arenie Pyskach zaczął nam pokazywać gatunki które nie są w żadnej książce. Śledzikowi najbardziej podobała się ta lekcja. Po zajęciach bliźniaki podsłuchiwały moją rozmowę z Astrid : >Astrid< Hej a może polecimy na Smoczą Wyspę?? >CzkawkaAstrid< Dobrze zaczekam:) Zaprowadziłem Astrid do mojej pracowni w kuźni. Oglądała moje szkice i znalazła mój pamiętnik. Na szczęście go nie otworzyła bo był na klucz. >Czkawka< No jestem gotowy możemy lecieć. >Astrid< Dobrze:) Wsiedliśmy na smoki i w nie całe 20 minut dotarliśmy na Smoczą Wyspę. Nie wiedzieliśmy ,że za nami lecą bliźnięta. Na Smoczej Wyspie znajdowała się przecudna polana. Wylądowaliśmy na niej. Bliźnięta schowały się w krzakach. Tam gadaliśmy o wszystkim : o kwiatach, drzewach, smokach. I tak mijały tygodnie. Im więcej czasu spędzałem z Astrid tym bardziej czułam że coś do niej czuję i ona tak samo. Powoli nadchodziły walentynki. Gdy wróciłem do domu po spotkaniu z Astrid mój ojciec mnie (nagle) zauważył. >Stoik< Synu mam masz coś jutro do roboty?? Jutro miałem spotkać się z Astrid i dać jej prezent z okazji Walentynek (Bo były jutro) ale nie mogłem mu o tym powiedzieć. >Czkawka< Nie nie mam nic do roboty a co? >Stoik< Pyskacz mi powiedział że mam ci przekazać ,że jutro na cały dzień masz być w kuźni. >Czkawka< A nie mam coś do roboty. Musze zrobić Szczerbtakowi nowe siodło. Wtedy wskazałem na nowe wczoraj zrobione siodło. >Stoik< No dobrze. Po rozmowie szybko się ulotniłem. Poszedłem do kuźni robić prezenty dla Astrid. Nastał ranek. Obudziłem się około 7:30. O 8 zszedłem na śniadanie. Po posiłku pobiegłem do mojej pracowni w kuźni zabrać prezent i około 11 poszedłem do Astrid. O 12 poleciliśmy na Smoczą Wyspę. >Czkawka< Astrid chciałbym Ci coś wyznać... Ja... Cię... Kocham♥♥ . >Astrid< Ja Ciebie też kocham♥♥!! Po tych słowach pocałowała mnie. >Czkawka< Mam dla Ciebie prezent z okazji Walentynek... W tej chwili wyjąłem z kieszeni naszyjnik z pereł , po środku z szafirem w kształcie serca i bransoletkę z pereł. >Astrid< To dla mnie?? DZIĘKUJE Po tych słowach rzuciła mi się na szyje. Pocałowała w policzek. >Czkawka< Kocham Cię ♥ >Astrid< Kocham Cię Sekret >Czkawka< Astrid... wiem że to głupie ale czy chcesz zostać moją dziewczyną??? >Astrid< OCZYWIŚCIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Astrid rzuciła się na mnie i pocałowała mnie. Leżeliśmy trzymając się za ręce. >Czkawka< To będzie nasz mały sekret dobrze?? >Astrid< Dobrze♥ Po paru godzinach straciliśmy rachubę czasu i spaliśmy na polanie. Rano szybko wstaliśmy i lecieliśmy do domu. >Stoik< Gdzie się podziewałeś? chciałem już wysłać smoki tropiące >CzkawkaStoik< TO powiesz mi gdzie się podziewałeś?? >Czkawka< Przez całą noc patrolowałem wyspę >Stoik< CAŁĄ noc? >Czkawka< tak Po rozmowie poszedłem spać ale wcale ni mogłem zasnąć. Rozmyślałem co by się stało jakby wszyscy się o nas dowiedzieli? Sen część 1 W oczach Czkawki Gdy rano wstałem obudziłem się w garniturze. Był on czarny. Nagle do mojego pokoju wszedł ojciec. >Stoik< Synu wstawaj bo się spóźnimy. On też był ubrany w garnitur. >Czkawka< Na co?? >Stoik< Na twój ślub! W tej chwili mnie zamurowało... . ŚLUB??? Ciekawe z kim. Ojciec wyszedł. Ja poszedłem uczesać się i umyć zęby. Zszedłem na dół. Zjadłem śniadanie i poszedłem do Szczerbatka. O dziwo on też miał garnitur. A może miałem brać ślub ze SZCZERABTKIEM???? Około 11:30 poszedłem z nim do wielkiej sali i stanąłem przy ołtarzu. Szczerbatek koło mnie. Nagle do sali weszły dwie dziewczyny ubrane w białe suknie. Jedna miała długie,rozpuszczone bląd włosy do łopatek a, druga łuski. Szły oddalone od siebie o około 30 centymetrów (tyle somo ja byłem oddalony od Szczerbatka) . Obie miały welony. Nie było widać ich twarzy. Gdy doszły każda odkryła twarz... . Zza welony ujrzałem piękną dziewczynę o błękitnych oczach i małym nosku. Szczerbatek ujrzał piękną smoczyce o niebiesko-pomarańczowych łuskach i żółtych skrzydłach. >Czkawka< Astrid- pomyślałem >Szczerbatek< wrauuuuuuu!!!!!! ( Wichura!!!!!!) >Pyskacz< Zebraliśmy się tu by połączyć Czkawkę,Astrid i Szczerbatka,Wichurę świętym węzłem małżeńskim. Panowie powtarzajcie ja Czkawka/Szczerbatek biorę Cię, Astrid/Wichuro za żonę i przyrzekam ,że nie opuszczę Cię aż do śmierci. >Czkawka< Ja Czkawka biorę Cię Astrid za żonę i przyrzekam ,że nie opuszczę Cię aż do śmierci. >Szczerbatek< wrauu mrauuuuu wra ,wra wrauuuuu mrauuuu(Ja Szczerbatek biorę Cię Wichuro za żonę przyrzekam ,że nie opuszczę Cię aż do śmierci. >Pyskacz< Panie powtarzajcie ja Astrid/Wichura biorę Cię Czkawko/Szczerbatku za męża i przyrzekam ,że nie opuszczę Cię aż do śmierci. >Astrid< Ja Astrid biorę Cię Czkawko za męża i przyrzekam ,że nie opuszczę Cię aż do śmierci. >Wichura< wrauu mrauuuuu wra ,wra wrauuuuu mrauuuu(Ja Wichura biorę Cię Szczerbatku za męża przyrzekam ,że nie opuszczę Cię aż do śmierci. >Pyskacz< Jesteście małżeństwami !! Możecie się pocałować. Wtedy pocałowaliśmy się . Szczerbatek po prostu lizał Wirurę około 20 minut. Wszyscy wiwatowali i klaskali. Aż mnie głowa rozbolała. Po ślubie wszyscy udali się na wesele!! Było dużo piwa więc Mieczyk, Szbatka i Smark byli bardzo zadowoleni. >Sączysmark< Teraz nie mogę podrywać Astrid bezkarnie:((. >Szbatka< Nie dołuj się tak. Popij to piwem:)). Wszyscy świetnie się bawili. Astrid rzucała welonem, a ja krawatem. Były też wolne. Podczas wolnego: >Czkawka< Wyglądasz przecudnie♥ . >Astrid< Ty też. Wyszliśmy na dwór. Tam usiadłem na kamieniu a Astrid na moich kolanach. >Astrid< Przecudnie tu >Czkawka< Przecudne dziewczyny zasługują na przecudne widoki♥. Wtedy zaczęliśmy się całować. Około 6:45 wesele się skończyło. Jako prezent ślubny dostaliśmy dom z parterem i pierwszym piętrem. Na parterze mieściła się duża kuchnie, spora jadalnie, duży salon , łazienka ,sypialnie Szczerbatki i Wichury . Na pierwszym piętrze był pokój dla dziecka, nasza sypialnia (moja i Astrid) i łazienka. Kilka dni po ślubie Astrid bardzo źle się poczuła. Zaprowadziłem ją do Gothi. Gothi kazała mi wyjść. Nie wiem czemu. Patrzyłem przez dziurkę od klucza. >Gothi< Dobrze że nie przyszłaś do mnie później... Po chwili usłyszałem krzyk Astrid. Odrazy wszedłem. >Czkawka< Co się stało? Dedykt dla kogoś kto zgadnie. Sen część 2 Niestety nikt nie ale mimo dedykt dla WSZYSTKICH czytelników. Miłego czytania.:) O JEZU!!!!! Tego się nie spodziewałem! Astrid mi mówiła że zemdlałem a gdy się ocknąłem to znowu zemdlałem. >Czkawka< Co się stało?? >Astrid< Czkawka tylko proszę nie zemdlej po raz trzeci. Czkawka bo widzisz będziemy rodzicami!!! >Czkawka< Co?? Czy ja dobrze słyszałem będziemy rodzicami?! >Astrid< Tak!! Cieszysz się? >Czkawka< OCZYWIŚCIE!!!!!!!!!!!! 1 mies. Ciąży Astrid Astrid ciągle albo wrzeszczała ze szczęścia lub płakała. Gdy płakała gładziłem ją po włosach. 2 mies. Ciąży Astrid Astrid CIĄGLE krzątała się po domu nie wiedząc co zrobić :( . 3 mies. Ciąży Astrid Astrid wtedy bardzo dużo szyła, a w szczególności ubranek dla dziecka.( w duchu wierzyła ze to będzie dziewczynka) 4 mies. Ciąży Astrid Całe dnie spędzała z Wichurą(Wichura też czekała na dziecko) 5 mies. Ciąży Astrid Astrid praktycznie codziennie wychodziła na dwór choć jej zakazywałem. 6 mies. Ciąży Astrid Miała mannie i codziennie zmieniała wystrój domu ( i do tego ta ja przenosiliśmy wszystkie medale :( ) 7 mies. Ciąży Astrid Szyła ogromnie ilości zabawek dla dziecka. ( nie mieściły się jego pokoju) 8 mies. Ciąży Astrid Przez 8 miesiąc astrid wymyślała 5 imion. Luna,Merida,Moon,Midnight i Daniel. 9 mies. Ciąży Astrid Astrid musiała po prostu leżeć. Gothi poleciała na wyspę ziół po zioła do mości dla astrid. Gdy gothi przebywała na wyspie Astrid zaczęła rodzić i tu nagle ktoś mnie pocałował w usta. Była to Astrid. I WTEDY DOWIEDZIAŁEM SIE ŻE TO TYLKO SEN! SMARK DEBILEM >Astrid< Czkawka!!!! NA ODYNA!!! TY żyjesz!!!!! >Czkawka< A czemu mam nie żyć???? >Astrid< To przez Smarka się tak o ciebie zamartwiałam!!!!!:((((((( >Czkawka< Czemu?? Wtedy wszedł Smark >Sączysmark< Hej Astriś, o hej Czkawka? Ty żyjesz?????! >Czkawka< A CZEMY DO JASNEJ ANIELNKI MAM NIE ŻYĆ????!!!!!!!!!!!! >Astrid< NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE ASTRIŚ!!!!!!!!! Czkawka Smark chciał Cię ZABIĆ!!!!:((((( >Smark< Ej bez takich!! Ja tylko chciałem żebyś spał:))) >Czkawka< CZEMU???????? Bez jaj CZEMU???!!!!!!! >Sączysmark< Opowiem to: Według Sączysmarka : 4 dni temu było Smocze Szkolenie. Po szkoleniu Walentynki. W dniu walentynek Bliźniaki was śledziły. Powiedziały mi że się całowaliście, przytulaliście, trzymaliście się ca ręce, że dałaś Astriś prezent itp. Gdy się o tym dowiedziałam coś we mnie pękło. Czułem się rozdarty. Poszedłem więc do Gothi . Gdy Gothi nie było w jej domku wykradłem jej księgę napojów. W księdze znalazłem przepis który szukałem. Dowiedziawszy się że o potrzebnych składnikach wsiadłem na Hakokieła i przyleciałam na Wyspę Ziół. Tam znalazłem potrzebne zioła i wróciłem na Berk. Tam przyrządziłem Senny Napój. Po twoim spotkaniu Astrid zakradłem się do twojego domu. Gdy spałeś podałem Ci do picia Napój Koszmarów. Gdy Astrid rano do ciebie przyszła SPAŁEŚ!!!! Tego dnia Astrid siedziała przy tobie. Nie opuszczała Cię ani na sekundę. To mnie wnerwiało jeszcze bardziej. Mówiła do Ciebie, trzymałą za rękę, całowała w policzek ( A bo raz!!!!). Nawet nocowała. Robiła wszystko żeby być przy tobie. Ciekawe czy zachowywała by się tak gdybym to ja spał? Dziś straciła nadzieję że się obudzisz. Na pożegnanie pocałowała Cię. A ty po całusie się ocknąłeś!!!! Według Czkawki : >Czkawka< Astrid to pra... Nie zdążyłem dokończyć i mnie pocałowała. >Astrid< Tak! A tak w ogóle co Ci się śniło?? >Czkawka< A więc tak: Obudziłem się w garniaku. Szczerbatek też był w garniaku. Nagle do mojego pokoju wchodzi Ojciec i mówi że biorę ślub. ŚLUB??!!! WHAT???!!!!!! Z KIM???!!!! poszedłem więc do wielkiej sali. Nagle zza drzwi wchodzą 2 dziewczyny, w welonach. Gdy doszły ujrzałem Ciebie Astrid. Potem mi, tobie i Szczerbakowi, Wichurze udzielili ślubów. Następnie Balanga!!!!!!;))))))) Smark użalał się nad sobą że nie może Cię już podrywać!!!:) Potem razem wyszliśmy na dwór. Ja usiadłem na kamieniu a ty na moich kolanach. Zaczęliśmy się całować. Na prezent ślubny dostaliśmy dom z parterem i 1 piętrem. Po około 5 dniach po ślubie źle się poczułaś. Zaprowadziłem Cię do Gothi. Gothi z tobą rozmawiała. Gdy usłyszałem twój krzyk od razu wszedłem, coś mi powiedziałaś a ja potem zamadlałem a , gdy się ocknąłem to znów zemdlałem. Następnie dowiedziałem się że będziemy rodzicami. Następnie było mi ukazane co robić w poszczególnych miesiącach. Na przykład w 8 miesiącu wymyślałaś imiona dla dziecka. >Astrid< Czy to Leuna, Moon, Midnight, Merida i Daniel?? >Czkawka< Tak dokładnie te. A potem poród i koniec. Potem Astrid wybiegła z domu z łzami w oczach. Wreszcie ją dogoniłem. Była na tej polanie gdzie razem spędzaliśmy walentynki. >Czkawka< Astrid co się stało? *?* >Astrid< Nie rozumiesz? >Czkawka< Nie?!!! >Astrid< Smark przecież dał ci napój KOSZMARÓW!!!! TO BYŁ KOSZMAR!!!! JA JESTEM KOSZMAREM!!!!! >Czkawka< Astrid nie wygaduj głupstw!! >Astrid< Co?? >Czkawka< Astrid ten sen był najpiękniejszym snem na świecie!!! Mimo że to koszmar jest NAJLEPSZYM KOSZMAREM!!!!!!!!Astrid jesteś całym moim życiem a nie koszmarem!!! >Astrid Na-na-na serio tak... Wtedy wziąłem Astrid w objęcia i pocałowałem. >Czkawka< Tak♥♥♥ Wszystko powili wraca do normalności, lecz... (Krótki rozdział) Ja wraz z Astrid wróciłem do wioski. Dni mijały nam jak zwykle. Codziennie Smocze Szkolenie i randki z Astrid, lecz ten dzień musiał być inny. Obudziłem się rano. Jak zwykle ubrałem się i zszedłem na dół. >Stoik < Czkawka ratuj się!!! Jest inwazja!!! Zbierz wszystkich i Pyskacza i spotkajcie się na placu. >Czkawka< Dobrze >Za około 15 minut wszyscy byli na placu. Wszyscy prócz Astrid. >Czkawka< Rozdzielamy się i szukamy Astrid! Nagle usłyszałem krzyk. Pobiegłem do domu Astrid. Zauważyłem że Astrid leży na ziemi z rozciętą nogą. Za Astrid stał wojownik ... który chciał zadać Astrid cios w głowę. Podbiegłem do niej i uchroniłem ją od strzału. Wojownik zadał mi cios w brzuch. Upadłem. Na moje nieszczęście Astrid musiała to widzieć. Smark, Śledzik, Szbadka, Mieczyk i Pyskacz podbiegli do nas. >Czkawka< Astrid wszystko dobrze?? >Astrid< Tak. BO BOŻE CZKAWKA!!!! MASZ ROŹCIĘTY BRZUCH!!!!:((((( >Czkawka< To nic:) Ważne że tobie nic nie jest. >Śledzik< Szybko wsiadajmy na statek. >Pyskacz< Dobry pomysł. Poszliśmy na Statek. Gdy szliśmy zemdlałem. Co się stało?? Gdzie ja jestem?? Obudziłem się w małym pokoju. Obok mnie leżał Szczerbatek. To nie był nasz dom ( Mój i Szczerbatka). >Czkawka< Mordko co się stało??? >Szczerbatek< Wraaa mraaaa wru (Serio pytasz??) >Czkawka< Tak?? A więc? >Szczerbatek< WRaaaaaa rooo ruuuu warrrrr (Zemdlałeś, byłą inwazja i dostałeś w brzuch) >Czkawka< Dobrze Nagle do pokoju weszła Astrid . >Astrid< I co nadal uważasz że przynoszę Ci szczęście?? :? >Czkawka< Tak. Czemu pytasz?? >Astrid< To przeze mnie to masz!!:(( >Czkawka< Lepiej mieć to niż Cię stracić Astrid. >Astrid< Dzięki (Tu buziak w policzek) Jak się czujesz? >Czkawka< Lepiej a jak ty? >Astrid< Lepiej. >Czkawka< A tak wogule to gdzie jesteśmy? >Astrid< Jesteśmy na statku . >Czkawka< Jak to?? >Astrid< Zwyczajne. Na Berk była inwazja... . Ocaliliśmy prawie całe plemię. Teraz płyniemy na inną wyspę. Wtedy weszli Mieczyk, Szadka, Śledzik i Smark. >Mieczyk< Czkawka nareszcie się obudziłeś!!!! >Czkawka< O hej!! Ile spałem?? >Śledzik< Jakieś 3 dni. >Sączysmark< Przyznaj masz pecha przez Astriśś. >Czkawka< Żałuj że nie mogę wstać. Bo jakbym wstał to bym ci powybijał zęby!!!!!! >Astrid< Czkawka spokojnie. Nie ma co na niego tracić energii. A ty Smark NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE ASTRIŚŚ, BO I JA TOBIE TEŻ ZĘMBY POWYBIJAM!!!!!!! PO chwili weszli Pyskacz i Gothi. >Pyskacz< Dzieciaki wyjdźcie tylko ty Astrid zostań. Potem wszyscy wyszli prócz Astrid. >Pyskacz< Czkawka mam dla ciebie 2 wiadomości. 1 dobra 2 zła. Która pierwsza??? >Czkawka< Najpierw dobra a potem zła. >Pyskacz< Dobra to to że jeszcze tydzień i będziesz zdrów jak ryba, a ta zła to... że... twój... ojciec... nie-nie-nie żyje:((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( >Czkawka< C-c-c-c-c-co?????????!!!!!!!!!!! NIE TO NIE MOŻLIWE!!!!!!!!!! NIE!!!!!!! >Pyskacz< Wiem że ci ciężko ale- ale - ale musimy żyć dalej. Ps. Ostatni były Ferie Zimowe.(W każdym razie u mnie) i mnie przejechały sanki. Więc zbyt często nie mogę wchodzić na kompa. Przepraszam was. Mam dla wasz pewną propozycje . żeli macie pomysł co może być na tym blogu to piszcie w komentarzach. i oczywiście zachęcam żebyście pisali komentarze. Depresja (Oto długo oczekiwany rozdział mojego Bloga. Przepraszam was że nie było przez 2 tyg. bloga:((( . Miłego czytania) Przez całe dnie nie wychodziłem z kajuty. Siedziałem i patrzyłem się w morze. Byłem załamany. Straciłem drugą osobę którą kochałem. Nie jadłem, nie piłem. Nie robiłem nic. Nawet Astrid nie mogła mi pomóc. Po jakimś czasie dopłynęliśmy do wyspy. Gdy byliśmy na miejscy po raz pierwszy od trzech dni wyszedłem z kajuty Wszedłem na pokład. Spodziewałem się tłumu ludzi, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu nikogo nie zastałem. >Czkawka< Hej! Hej?? >Czkawka< Halo!!! Czy ktoś tu jest?? Poszedłem się porozglądać po pokładzie. Wszedłem do kajuty Bliźniaków. Pusto. Wszedłem do kajuty Sączysmarka. Pusto. Wszedłem do kajuty Astrid. Pusto. Wszędzie pusto. Poszedłem jeszcze do kajuty Śledzika. Rozglądałem się i nagle ktoś na mnie skoczył. >Śledzik< Czkawka???? >Czkawka< Śledzik??? >Śledzik< Czkawka ja przepraszam!! >Czkawka< Nie wiesz jak się cieszę!!! >Śledzik< One są szybkie!! Za szybkie!! Szybkie, szybkie!!! O i te ich żądełka! Paraliżujące żądełka!!!!! >Czkawka< Śledzik spokojnie! O czym ty mówisz?? >Śledzik< O Szybkich Szpicach-wyszeptał >Czkawka< Sz-sz-szybkie szpice?? U nas?? >Śledzik< Dziś w nocy dopłynęliśmy tu. Około 4 może 3 przyszły na pokład. Zaatakowały nas. Astrid chciała zostać i cię ostrzec lecz zabroniliśmy jej. Wszyscy pouciekali w głąb wyspy. >Czkawka< To po co wróciłeś?? Wyszliśmy na pokład. Na maszcie stała Sztukamięs. >Czkawka< Jak mogłem jej nie zauważyć?? >Śledzik< Chciała je odgonić żebym mógł uciec. Nie mogłem jej tak zostawić. >Czkawka< Śledzik gdzie wszyscy? >Śledzik< Chodź pokaże Ci gdzie są. Śledzik prowadził mnie przez gąszcza. Szliśmy wąską ścieżką. Po jakimś czasie doszliśmy nad jezioro. Nad jeziorem ujrzałem sparaliżowanych Wiadro i Grubego. Na każdym był ktoś sparaliżowany. >Astrid< Czkawka!!!!!!!!!!! Wtedy Astrid biegła ku mnie. Wpadła mi w ramiona i nie chciała puścić. ((Oto długo oczekiwany rozdział mojego Bloga. Przepraszam was że nie było przez 2 tyg. bloga:((( . Miłego czytania) Przez całe dnie nie wychodziłem z kajuty. Siedziałem i patrzyłem się w morze. Byłem załamany. Straciłem drugą osobę którą kochałem. Nie jadłem, nie piłem. Nie robiłem nic. Nawet Astrid nie mogła mi pomóc. Po jakimś czasie dopłynęliśmy do wyspy. Gdy byliśmy na miejscy po raz pierwszy od trzech dni wyszedłem z kajuty Wszedłem na pokład. Spodziewałem się tłumu ludzi, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu nikogo nie zastałem. >Czkawka< Hej! Hej?? >Czkawka< Halo!!! Czy ktoś tu jest?? Poszedłem się porozglądać po pokładzie. Wszedłem do kajuty Bliźniaków. Pusto. Wszedłem do kajuty Sączysmarka. Pusto. Wszedłem do kajuty Astrid. Pusto. Wszędzie pusto. Poszedłem jeszcze do kajuty Śledzika. Rozglądałem się i nagle ktoś na mnie skoczył. >Śledzik< Czkawka???? >Czkawka< Śledzik??? >Śledzik< Czkawka ja przepraszam!! >Czkawka< Nie wiesz jak się cieszę!!! >Śledzik< One są szybkie!! Za szybkie!! Szybkie, szybkie!!! O i te ich żądełka! Paraliżujące żądełka!!!!! >Czkawka< Śledzik spokojnie! O czym ty mówisz?? >Śledzik< O Szybkich Szpicach-wyszeptał >Czkawka< Sz-sz-szybkie szpice?? U nas?? >Śledzik< Dziś w nocy dopłynęliśmy tu. Około 4 może 3 przyszły na pokład. Zaatakowały nas. Astrid chciała zostać i cię ostrzec lecz zabroniliśmy jej. Wszyscy pouciekali w głąb wyspy. >Czkawka< To po co wróciłeś?? Wyszliśmy na pokład. Na maszcie stała Sztukamięs. >Czkawka< Jak mogłem jej nie zauważyć?? >Śledzik< Chciała je odgonić żebym mógł uciec. Nie mogłem jej tak zostawić. >Czkawka< Śledzik gdzie wszyscy? >Śledzik< Chodź pokaże Ci gdzie są. Śledzik prowadził mnie przez gąszcza. Szliśmy wąską ścieżką. Po jakimś czasie doszliśmy nad jezioro. Nad jeziorem ujrzałem sparaliżowanych Wiadro i Grubego. Na każdym był ktoś sparaliżowany. >Astrid< Czkawka!!!!!!!!!!! Wtedy Astrid biegła ku mnie. Wpadła mi w ramiona i nie chciała puścić. (Dzisiaj napisałam nowy rozdział i byłą pomyłka !! Przepraszam was!!!! Jestem dziś mało przytomna:(( Już pisze i poprawiam:)) ) >Czkawka< O Astrid!!!!! Nie wiesz nawet jak się ciesz że... Nie zdarzyłem dokończyć. Kurde nikt by nie dokończył. Nie łatwo jest mówić gdy ktoś (ukochana osoba) Cię całuję. >Astrid< Mi ciebie też:) Martwiłam się o ciebie. >Czkawka< Jak wszyscy?? Opowiadaj. >Astrid< Okiej tylko.. Wtedy Astrid na Sączysmarka któremu mijał paraliż. >Sączysmark< Eeehha eich (Mała informacja: Dziś są urodziny me więc jutro napisze 2 rozcinały oł je!!!) ( Pisze tą informacje o 00:00 więc wybaczcie że nie napisze 20 lutego tego rozdziału (20 to moje urodzinki) ale obiecuje że jutro napisze:) ) >Astrid< Jak się tu znalazłeś?? >Śledzik< Szedłem po śladach. >Astrid< Śledzik a gdzie Czkawka?? >Śledzik< On... on był tu przed chwila. >Astrid< Śledzik zawołaj bliźniaki. Ja idę go szukać. >Sączysmark< Ej a co ze mną?? Mówiąc to Sączysmark ruszał tylko głową bo resztę miał sparaliżowaną. >Mieczyk, Szbatka< To chyba CZARY!!!!!! >Śledzik< Pięknie. Mija mu paraliż. >Astrid< Sączysmark jeśli dasz rade iść samą paszczą zapraszamy. >Sączysmark< Ale ja się mogę przydać. >Mieczyk< Niby jak?? >Sączysmark< Na przykład będzie nas więcej?? >Śledzik< Dobra to chodź. Szli przez lasy. Nagle zobaczyli sparaliżowaną Ognio Glizdę. >Śledzik< Co tu robi sparaliżowana Ognio Glizda?? >Astrid< Nie wiem, ale mam złe przeczucie. Szli tak jeszcze przez kilka minut gdy nagle ujrzeli mnie. Miałem poparzoną twarz, ramiona, ręce i brzuch. Miałem sparaliżowane nogi. Byłem nie przytomny. Leżałem w małej jaskini w górze. >Astrid< O Jezzzz... Astrid zemdlała. Złapał ją Smark (nie już był sparaliżowany). >Sączysmark< Astriśśś żyjesz?? Ta wstała i dała Sączysmarkowi z pięści w nos aż mu krew poszła z nosa:) . >Astrid< Mówiłam już pięć razy NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE ASTRIŚŚŚŚŚ. >Sączysmark< Dobrze rybeńko:) >Śledzik< Później będzie czas na uczucia. >Astrid< Tak. CZKAWKA!!!!!!!!! Na dźwięk jej głosu oprzytomniałem. >Czkawka< Astrid nie zbliżaj się do mnie!!! >Astrid< Dlaczego?? >Czkawka< Dlatego... Nagle zza góry wysunęły się Królowa Ognio Glizd i Przywódca Szybkich Szpic. >Szbatka< Czkawka UCIEKAJ!!!!!! >Czkawka< Nie mogę!!!! Wy się ratujcie!!!!! >Astrid< O nie!! Nie zostawię Cię. Nie popełnię tego błędu drugi raz!! >Czkawka< Popełnisz. Mieczyk, Sączysmark weźcie Astrid za ręce i nie puszczajcie. >Astrid< O nie!!! Astrid próbowała się wyrwać ale nie udało się jej. >Astrid< CZKAWKA!!!!! >Czkawka< Chłopaki nie pozwólcie jej tu do mnie przyjść. Zaprowadźcie ją na statek. Astrid wybacz:(( . Astrid w końcu nie stawiała oporu i poszła ze łzami w oczach. Śpiewała piosenka którą śpiewałem jej gdy była smutna. Astrid : Zgubić nas może, jedno spojrzę nie w dół. postaram się, z resztek nadziei uszyć bezpieczny strój, Ochronić Cię. ref. ściąga nas do ziemi coś za najdrobniejszy błąd. Płacimy tym co świat nam dał, jak ruszyć dalej z tond?? Nie patrzę w dół na cienkiej linie trzymam się twoich rąk i mądrych słów. nie patrzę w dół bo wierze w to że mamy sobie te moc by iść przed siebie iść przed siebie iść przed siebie Czkawka : Idź i nie daj się złamać Już nigdy nie przestawiaj , idź bądź nie pokonana Utkana dla nas nić Po której stąpamy Pod nami przeciwności tłum Idź dalej przed siebie, I nie spoglądaj w dół. ref. Ściąga nas do ziemi coś za najdrobniejszy błąd. Płacimy tym co świat nam dał, jak ruszyć dalej z tond?? Nie patrzę w dół, Na cienkiej linie Trzymam się Twoich rąk I mądrych słów. Nie patrzę w dół, Bo wierzę w to, Że mamy w sobie tę moc, By iść przed siebie. Iść przed siebie Iść przed siebie Iść przed siebie Nie patrzę w dół, Na cienkiej linie Trzymam się Twoich rąk I mądrych słów. Nie patrzę w dół, Bo wierzę w to, Że mamy w sobie tę moc, Nie patrzę w dół! Nie patrzę w dół Na cienkiej linie Trzymam się Twoich rąk I mądrych słów. Nie patrzę w dół, Bo wierzę w to, Że mamy w sobie tę moc, By iść przed siebie. Iść przed siebie Iść przed siebie Iść przed siebie Nie patrzę w dół, Na cienkiej linie Trzymam się Twoich rąk I mądrych słów. Nie patrzę w dół, Bo wierzę w to, Że mamy w sobie tę moc Link do piosenki: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJ5VXgHecP0 Podobało się?? Zostaw komentarz:))))) ( Depresja i kolejny rozdział to rozdziały piosenkowe:) ) Miłość Przezwycięży Wszystko (Ten rozdział będzie pisany perspektywami.) Perspektywa Astrid Dochodziliśmy do statku. Mieczyk zapatrzył się na mewę a Smark na statek. Bardzo łatwo uwalniałam się z ich objęć. Uciekłam w głąb puszczy. Oczywiście moi *strażnicy* musieli za mną biec. Zgubiłam ich przy paru zakrętach. Biegłam przed siebie. Perspektywa Czkawki Zbliżały się do mnie Królowa Ognoi Glizd i Przywódca Szybkich Szpic. Mało co Przywódca nie zadał mi ciosu w głowa. Ochronił mnie od niego Szczerbatek który ... ................................................................................................ Hej bardzo bardzo was przepraszam żę niema już 3 tyg bloga:((((( . Mój tata zabrał mi komouter i nie mam na czym pisać:((((. Zrozumcie:) Wszystko wróciło do normy. Na górze macie zapomniane wcześniej Info. ................................................................................................ Zbliżały się do mnie Królowa Ognoi Glizd i Przywódca Szybkich Szpic. Mało co Przywódca nie zadał mi ciosu w głowa. Ochronił mnie od niego Szczerbatek który cisną w niego dwiema plazmami. Nagle zza krzaków usłyszałem szelest. Myślałem ,że to Astrid ale było inaczej. To coś zbliżało się do mnie. >Osoba< Szybki, Ogi !! Co wy zrobiłyście Czkawce?!!!!!!! >Czkawka< Skąd znasz moje imię?? Tajemnicza osoba zwróciła się do mnie? >Osoba< Nie pamiętasz mnie? >Czkawka< Nie? Teraz zwróciła się do smoków >Osoba< OGI, SZYBKI!!!! PRZEPROSIĆ CZKAWKĘ!!!!!!!!!! Nagle oba smoki podeszły do mnie. Szczerbol warknął ostrzegawczo. Po chwili się uspokoił. Smoki podeszły do mnie i mnie polizały. Ślina Ognioglizdy I przywódcy szybkich szpic działały jak antidotum. Nie miałem poparzonych szyi, rąk, głowy, ramion i brzucha. Jednak miałem dosyć duże rany na które antidotum nie działało. >Czkawka< Kim Jesteś?? >Osoba< Jestem... jestem Heathera. >Czkawka< To ty ? Strasznie się zmieniłaś!!! >Hethera< Ty też. Maż dłuższe włosy i mniej wyraźne piegi:) >Czkawka< Dzięki. Ty masz dłuższy warkocz i jesteś wyższa. Hethera pobiegła do krzakuch. Po chwili wyciągnęła z tamtą "apteczkę" Perspektywa Astrid Przedzierałam się przesz puszcze gdy na usłyszałam śmiech. To nie był zwykły śmiech. To był śmiech Czkawki. Przeszłam przez krzak i zobaczyłam jakąś dziewczynę która opatruje rany Czkawki. Obok zaś bawił się Szerbatek z Królową Ognioglizd i Przywódcą Szybkich Szpic. Podsłuchałam ich rozmowę: >Czkawka< Hethera a jak się tu znalazłaś? >Heathera< Ja mieszkam na tej wyspie. >Czkawka< Czyli mieszkasz tu ze swoim plemieniem? >Heathera< Tak. A jak ty się tu znalazłeś? >Czkawka< To niezbyt interesująca historia ale jeżeli chcesz. Jeszcze przed tygodniem Berk została oblężona. W tym ataku mój ojciec zginą.( w tym samym momencie Czkawce popłynęła łza z oka) Wszyscy żyją prócz niego. W tym samym monecie Heathera pochwaliła się nad Czkawką i dała mu całusa w policzek. >Czkawka< Dzięki >Heathera< Okay >Astrid< Cz-cz-Czkawka???? >Czkawka< Astrid!??? >Astrid< Aaaa ?? co? To już wiem dlaczego chciałeś żeby chłopcy wzięli mnie na pokład!!! >Czkawka< To nie tak. >Astrid< Nie wciskaj mi tu kity!!! Pobiegłam w las. Nie chciałam myśleć co tam się stało!! Widziałam wszystko przez łzy. Moja twarz była czerwona. Była wściekła i zrozpaczona. Gdy wyszłam na plaże moi strażnicy chwycili mnie za ręce. >Sączysmark< Na mocy nadanej mi w dniu moich narodzin mam prawo cię trzymać i nie puścić. >Astrid< Po pierwszej JAKIEJ MOCY??!! Po drugie puszczaj mnie!! Kopnęłam go w kolano. Od razu podziałało.:)) Teraz trzeba było się pozbyć Mieczyka. >Astrid< Mieczyk poszukaj siostry!! Mieczyk posłusznie zrozumiał i poszedł na poszukiwania. Pobiegłam do mojej kajuty i płakałam. Płakałam, płakałam i płakałam. Widział tylko smutek, żal i zło. Moje serce przepełniał żal a mózg złość. Nagle ktoś wszedł do mojej kajuty. Myślałam żę to Czkawka więc powiedziałam odruchowo : SPADAJ >Szpatka< to tylko ja. Czemu płaczesz?? >Astrid< Czemu pytasz? >Szpatka< No nie wiem , bo jesteśmy NPNZ( najlepsze przyjaciółki na zawsze) >Astrid< Co ? nie przypominam sobie. >Szpatka< Nie pamiętasz? "JA SZPATKA PRZYŻAKEM ŻĘ BĘDĘ NPNZ ASTRID" >Astrid< No tak( Mówiłam łkając) Tylko widziałam Jak Heathera CAŁUJE CZKAWKA W POLICZEK!!!!!! >Szpatka< to chyba nie koniec świata? >Astrid< Nie to koniec. I wiem jedno jak tylko wróci to z nami koniec!!! Jeśli się podobało zostaw koma który jest motywacją dla mnie:)) Koniec czy miłość trwa? Miłego czytania:) Perspektywa Astrid >Astrid< Ze spokojem zamknę oczy swe Wiem, że zawsze staniesz obok mnie >Szbatka< Trudny start, bez przerwy staramy się Setki kłótni, dzięki tobie jestem wiesz? Twoja przyjaźń cenna, ważna jest Słone łzy bardzo ranią mnie. (ty to wiesz) Oglądam się od lat pomagasz mi Jesteś najlepsza Mówię to po prostu dziś Dzień czy noc oparcie we mnie non stop Nie zważając na nic zawsze będę obok Wznieść się na szczyt prosto jest Gdy masz osobę która wesprze cię Nie udany ruch dosyć już On przy tobie zawsze zostanie tu Dziękuję ci za wszystkie chwile złe W których stale byłaś obok mnie Nasz wspólny płacz i gniew nie raz Zbliżają do siebie i to jak >AstridSzbatkaAstrid< Historie wspólne piszemy razem co dnia Wiele z nich nosi sentymentu ślad Każdy człowiek w życiu swym osobę ma Na ramieniu płacz nie jeden raz Bez przyjaciół trudno obrać jedną z dróg Wtedy się okaże który to twój wróg Godni zaufania nie zawiodą nas Z biegiem lat prawdę pokaże czas >Szbatka< Wznieść się na szczyt prosto jest Gdy masz się osobę która wesprze cię. Nie udany ruch dosyć już. On przy tobie zawsze zostanie tu Dziękuję ci za wszystkie chwile złe W których stale byłaś obok mnie Nasz wspólny płacz i gniew nie raz zbliżają do siebie i to jak. >Astrid, Szbatka< Ze spokojem zamknę oczy swe Wiem, ze zawsze staniesz obok mnie. Dajesz mi tlen na kolejny krok Dajesz mi siłę na kolejny dzień. Ze spokojem zamknę oczy swe Wiem że zawsze staniesz obok mnie Dzięki tobie pokonam strach, i na nowo mogę patrzeć w dal. Dal... Ze spokojem zamknę oczy swe Wiem, ze zawsze staniesz obok mnie. Dajesz mi tlen na kolejny krok Dajesz mi siłę na kolejny dzień. Ze spokojem zamknę oczy swe Wiem że zawsze staniesz obok mnie Dzięki tobie pokonam strach, i na nowo mogę patrzeć w dal. ................................................................................................ Link do piosenki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qaiS78I4zqc ................................................................................................ >Szbatka< Astrid nie wyciągaj pochopnych wniosków. Nie bądź histeryczką. >Astrid< Szbatka ty nic nie rozumiesz. Czy Eret pocałował inną w policzek? >Szbatka< Nie:)) >Astrid< widzisz . Nie wiesz jak to jest. Ido go poszukać i zerwać. >Szbatka< Astrid nie bądź głupia. >Astrid< ?? >Szbatka< Niech twoje serce nie będzie przepełnione nienawiścią. Nie jesteś taka. >Astrid< Od kiedy? >Szbatka< No może jesteś. Ale nie dla Czkawki. Nie tak bardzo. Przecież Heathera chce cię wziąć pod włos. >Astrid< Co? >Szbatka< Przecież jak z nim zerwiesz to ona będzie go pocieszać. I to pogorszy sprawę. Idź z nim porozmawiaj o tym ci się stało. Będzie lepiej. >Astrid< Dzięki Szbatka:) Wyszłam z kajuty. Postanowiłam że pójdę w to miejsce gdzie widziałam Czkawkę ostatni raz. Przedzierałam się przez kolejne puszcze gdy nagle usłyszałam... >Czkawka< I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me. Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream. >Astrid< So I travel back, down that road. Will you come back? No one knows. I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream. >CzkawkaCzkawka, Astrid< I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me. Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? Open my eyes, it was only just a dream. So I travel back, down that road. Will you come back? No one knows. I realize, it was only just a dream >Astrid< When I'm drivin I swear I see your face at every turn I'm trying to get my usher on, but I can let it burn. And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for. No ownder I'll be missing when i'll learn Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback. Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you, baby. Hey, you was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough. I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone. And now i'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone. But she made a decision that she wanted to move one. Cuz I was wrong. >Astrid, Czkwka< And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me. Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream. So I travel back, down that road. Will you come back? No one knows. I realize it was only just a dream. If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything. I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up. If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything. I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me. Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream. So I travel back, down that road. Will you come back? No one knows. I realize it was only just a dream. x2 Proszę zostaw koma :)) Daje motywacje i Wenę Przepraszam Was z CAŁEGO SERCA że mnie nie było ale bardzo dużo myślałam. Nie wiem czy ciągnąć tego bloga. Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Jednak po prawie 5-u miesiącach motywowania mnie przez moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę która namawiała mnie do tego postanowiłam że spełnię jej prośbę i dociągnę tego bloga do końca. Nie wiem ile rozdziałów będzie nim nadejdzie koniec. Ale dość już poważnych spraw:) Zapraszam do czytania:) Gdy Czkawka śpiewał zawsze ulatywały mi i smutki i złość. Tym razem było tak samo. >Czkawka< Astrid ja przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię doprowadzić do ... Astridd!!!!!!!!!! ... Nagle grunt pod moimi nogami zapadł się. Spadłam na sam dół. >Czkawka< Astrid!!!!!!!!! >Astrid< Nic mi nie jest- powiedział ochrypłym głosem. >CzkawkaAstrid< tak. Czkawka!! Nagle grunt pod nogami Czkawki też się zapadł. Jeśli się podobało zostaw kom. Zasmuca mnie ta widamoś że jest tylko 23 kom. Ciagle i ciagle. Przepraszam że ciągle nie ma mojego bloga ale to dla tego ze u mnie trwa teraz remont i nie mam czasu pisać go. Niedługo zaczyna sie szkoła. Gdy rozpocznie blog będzie co kilka dni ale w jakie to jeszcze muszę pomysleć.